The Chase
by mnemosyne23
Summary: Becky's friends have dragged her to a wilderness retreat to blow off steam. Thankfully there are more interesting things to occupy her time than just chipmunks and trees. There's a demon king in those woods.


Becky tossed her bag on the cot and flung herself down beside it with a growl.

"Quit complaining," Charlotte chided from the next cot over. "It's just for a week."

Becky wiggled herself backward until her head hung over the edge of the utilitarian mattress. "If I wanted ta spend a week sharin' a shower with a bunch o' women i don't know i'da gotten wasted and got m'self arrested," she grumbled, watching upside down as her friend unpacked. The statuesque blonde was maddeningly calm. "Beds woulda' probably been more comfy, too."

"You'd know better than me," Charlotte chuckled, neatly tucking her clothes into the footlocker that abutted the bottom of her cot. "Sit up and unpack. I want to go meet people, not listen to you complain. "

Becky rolled into a sitting position and glowered at the row of identical cots that lined the long, dimly lit cabin. "I thought retreats were s'posed ta be all girly and fluffy," she grumbled, standing up and unzipping her duffel. "Spas and facials and shite like that. This looks like fookin' boot camp."

"Its a wilderness retreat," Charlotte reminded her. "Anyway, you'd never have agreed to go to a spa. "

"I'da preferred it to Camp Crystal Lake, " Becky muttered, fishing a black hair tie from the depths of her duffel and pulling her acid orange hair back in a ponytail.

"I'll tell Renee you said that," the other woman teased.

"Damn Canadians. "

"Don't tell me you aren't looking forward to getting away from it all. You've been so on edge lately you're going to drive us all insane. You need to blow off steam."

"Point me towards the sauna then. "

Charlotte laughed. " Look, just TRY to have fun, okay? Go take a swim or a jog or punch a bear or something. Go wild. "

The sound of a masculine laugh in the distance drifted thru the open window between the women's beds. Becky perked up. That was this trip's one saving grace: at least the camp was co-ed.

Charlotte grinned as Becky's expression changed from aggravation to mild interest. "But not TOO wild, okay?"

The redhead snorted. "You bring me ta the woods and don't expect me ta peruse the local wildlife?"

"The last guy you dated is still in therapy, babe. "

"My fault how?"

" I quote: 'You're fucking crazy, you Irish bitch.'"

Becky snickered. "He jus' couldn't keep up with me."

"Yeah well, not many guys can keep up with you, Beck. Remember, we're here to RELAX. "

Ignoring her friend, Becky made her way toward the cabin door. "Tell Renee not ta wait on me fer dinner," she tossed over her shoulder.

"What're you going to do?"

The redhead flashed a predatory smile back at her friend. "I'm going ta find m'self some fresh meat."

* * *

It had been Renee's idea to go on a trip, though Becky knew it was her own fault for agreeing to it, no questions asked. She'd assumed they'd be heading somewhere tropical that smelled like coconuts and salt water, neglecting to remember that her Canadian friend's idea of a good time was hiking through backwoods in the middle of nowhere. That was how she found herself in the middle of 700,000 acres of trees, mountains, and moose in northern New Hampshire, wondering why the hell she didn't just pack up and head to Boston for the week instead. At least she could find a decent drink there.

She hadn't been walking long before the muted sounds of the camp were swallowed by the thick underbrush and rustling leaves of deciduous trees. Much to her chagrine she realized it was actually nice to not hear the constant clamor of cars and people that was the soundtrack to her life back in New York. It was quiet here, but a lively quiet. She could hear a river somewhere in the near distance, and birds in the branches above her head.

"Yer Irish, too, aren't ya."

The voice nearly gave her a heart attack. It came out of nowhere,and she spent a few seconds trying to find the speaker. "Who'sat?" she demanded, angry that she'd let someone get the drop on her so easily.

The figure of a man melted out of the trees to her right; tall and slender, with a beard that matched his devilish grin.

"Yer going to get lost out here if ya aren't careful, ya know," he said, leaning a shoulder against a pine tree and smirking. "Yer lucky I followed ya."

Becky's eyes narrowed. "I can manage on ma own, thanks."

He shrugged. "Yer funeral, love."

" I'm not yer love, boy. "

"And I'm not a boy, lass."

He had blue eyes; water blue eyes. It took her a minute to realize she was staring. "Men don't follow women alone into the woods," she argued, crossing her arms and squaring her shoulders .

"Maybe I'm a demon." He winked.

An electric tingle coursed down Beckys spine. "Yeah, and I'm a bloody pixie. "

He bowed with a flourish "Nice ta meet ya, pixie girl. I'm the demon king. Care to come to Hell for a spell? "

She stared at him for a moment, then snorted. "Does that line usually work?

The man's smirk softened into a true smile as he straightened. It made his eyes crinkle at the edges; two shards of clear blue. "Depends on the audience," he admitted.

Becky felt the tension in her shoulders start to loosen. "Keep workshoppin' it," she offered, letting her defensive posture ease into a more relaxed one. " It has potential. Very rogueish. "

"I'll keep that in mind." He tilted his head. " Limerick? "

She smiled, oddly pleased he could place her accent. "'sright. You?"

"Bray." He nodded to her. " Tell me, what's a sweet Irish pixie from Limerick doing here in the wilds of America? "

"I could ask the same of a demon king from Bray."

He laughed and she felt that electric prickle under her skin again. "I like going where I've never been, " he admitted. "Never been here before. You?"

He was wearing a leather jacket over a heather gray t-shirt and blue jeans . It was weirdly incongruous against the lush greens and yellows of the forest. "Idiot friends think there's somet'in wholesome 'bout rolling around in leaf litter and gettin' 'back ta nature.'" She said the last with an exaggerated expression and irritated finger quotes.

"Ya don't agree?" He took a step toward her and she resisted the urge to step back and press her spine to the oak behind her. "Pixies ought ta love nature."

Before she could respond he'd swooped down and plucked something from the ground. It was only August, but already some of New Hampshire's fall colors were starting to show, and when he stood up he was holding a yellow leaf mottled with salmon pink. In one smooth motion he twirled the leaf between his fingers and reached out to tuck it behind her ear, nestled in her bright hair.

"Lovely," he murmured.

Becky blushed. BLUSHED. She hadn't blushed since she was sixteen. "What? "

"What's yer name?" He asked , ignoring her question.

Now that he was closer she could smell him. He smelled like wood smoke and pine and MAN.

'Jesus fuck,' she thought, and felt her loins ache.

How long had it been since Adrian? Three months? Six? Charlotte wasn't lying when she said Becky'd been on edge lately. No amount of chewing ice or working the heavy bag could sate the smoldering hunger that had taken up permanent residence in the pit of her stomach. And now this blue-eyed devil popped up out of thin air smelling like sex. It was too much. She had the sudden urge to bury her nose in the side of his neck and just BREATHE.

"Eh?" She asked, blinking to bring herself back to reality. He was even closer now, clear blue eyes above a vagabond grin.

He laughed softly. "Yer NAME," he asked again, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "I'm assumin' ya do have one?"

The insanity of the situation suddenly broke thru and Becky barked out a laugh. She was standing in the goddamned woods in the middle of nowhere being seduced - and oh yes, he was trying SO hard to seduce her - by a complete stranger whose voice and face and fucking SMELL were making her panties unreasonably tight. Like a goddamned fairy story.

Well, two could play at that game.

"M"name?" She cackled and ducked around him, putting his back to the tree as he spun to face her. "You want me to give ya m'name? What, jus' like that?" She clicked her tongue disapprovingly. " Doesn't the demon king know names have power? I can't jus' give it ta ya on a whim. " She backed away slowly, a wicked grin lighting her face. "Ya have ta pass a test first. "

His confused expression dissolved into an intrigued smile. "A test?"

" Aye. "

"What have I got ta do?"

Good. He was up for the challenge. The blood pulsed in Becky's veins and she licked her lips, watching approvingly as his eyes followed the motion. They weren't blue now; they were blown out and black with obvious arousal.

Oh, this was going to be FUN.

"It's easy," she crooned. " All ye've got ta do... Is catch me. "

Before he could ask any questions she spun around and took off, launching herself over a fallen, moss-covered tree in a fluid leap. She didn't look back to see if he gave chase; she knew he would.

Laughing she bolted thru the trees and underbrush, dodging low hanging limbs and gnarled roots that threatened to catch her ankles and throw her to the ground. She had no idea where she was going or what was up ahead, and she didn't care. The air was warm and smelled like summer, and there was a wolf behind her snapping at her heels. The sky above was the color of memories from years ago in Ireland when she'd run over green hills and dream she was one of the Fair Folk from her grandmother's stories; tricksters and makers of mischief, dangerous and beautiful.

Her path was suddenly blocked by a sheer wall of granite that thrust up out of the underbrush. She took a sharp turn to the right to avoid running headlong into the stone and burst thru the leaves onto a rocky riverbank. A waterfall fell in a sinous, frothy sheet down the face of the granite cliff to her left, while the river itself tumbled over glacial boulders to the right before racing away around a bend in the trees, funneled through a natural flume of smooth granite shaped by centuries of erosion.

Becky stumbled to a stop, trying to decide the safest path for her feet to cross the rock-strewn river. The enormous boulders formed natural stepping stones, and for a moment she let herself muse that this would be a nice place to stretch out on a blanket and get some sun. She'd have to bring Charlotte and Renee here.

"GOTCHA!"

Becky shrieked in surprise as a pair of arms grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her into the air.

"Oi!" she shouted , kicking ineffectually as she tried to wrestle out of her pursuer's grasp. His arms were like steel cables. "Put me down!"

He laughed and dropped to sit on the ground, keeping Becky trapped tightly against his chest with one arm while the other curled around her legs, holding her immobile in his lap.

"There, " he panted in her ear, his beard scratching against the side of her neck. "We're down."

She squirmed in his arms, vividly aware of his leather jacket against her bare legs. Why had she worn shorts, not jeans? "Let me go, ya great oaf!"

He laughed again and turned her around in his lap. Becky would never admit to a soul that she may have deliberately eased up on her struggling to make it easier for him.

"I win," he said, grinning up at her flushed face and looping both arms around her waist as her knees settled on either side of his hips. " I want my prize now. "

"No one likes a smug bastard, ya know," she grumbled.

"Oh, I think I'm quite a delightful bastard, actually." One of his hands played with the ends of her hair where it fell just above her tailbone. " My prize? "

Fuck. Fuckity fuck. He was gorgeous. And he was smiling at her like they were sharing the most hilarious joke in the world together. And she could FEEL him absolutely everywhere: under her skin and inside her mouth and dragging his fingers through her hair. It was hypnotic.

"Are you really a demon king?" She asked, feeling instantly stupid for saying it aloud. Fairy stories indeed.

His eyes darkened though his smile didn't fade. He pulled her closer, until her stomach was flat against his own.

"Tell me yer name," he murmured.

Then he kissed her.

'Fuckfuckfuckfuck...' She chanted internally, raising her hands to furrow her fingers into his short, dark hair. His mouth was hot and hungry and she felt she could happily die right there, on the edge of a river in the middle of nowhere being consumed by a demon, so long as he kept kissing her like that.

His fingers slid up her back to bury themselves in her hair, and her scalp tingled where he touched.

"Rebecca," she gasped into his mouth when they finally broke for air. "Be... Becky."

He moaned, his hips flexing instinctively, and that's when she knew this wasn't going to end with kisses. "Becky," he groaned against her lips. "Ah, Becky..."

She let him fist a hand in her hair, pulling her head back and leaving her pale throat pressed against his lips. Her hands fluttered on his shoulders.

"m'Finn," he breathed against her pulse, darting out his tongue to taste the hollow of her throat.

"Pleasure ta meet ya, Finn, " she moaned, closing her eyes and melting backwards as he rolled them to the side, tucking her beneath him on the flat rock.

"Pleasure's all mine, Becky lass."

He caught her mouth again and she took the opportunity to shove his jacket off his shoulders . His arms were sinewy muscle and she grazed her nails over his biceps and up under the sleeves of his tshirt, feeling his shoulders cord under her fingertips.

Finn took the hint and sat up long enough to shed his jacket and strip off his t-shirt. Becky lay back and admired his physique as he dropped his clothes in a pile beside them. Her fingers darted up to drag lime-painted fingernails over the well-defined ridges of his abdomen before moving up to graze over his flat nipples. He was hard and smooth as marble.

A feral growl preceded his fingers wrapping around her wrists and moving her hands away. "I don't know 'bout you," he rasped, locking eyes with her, " but I want this ta last a wee bit longer than it's goin' ta if ya keep that up. "

He brought her wrist to his lips and pressed a kiss over her pulse point, his thumb rubbing back and forth over the smooth skin of her forearm. Of everything so far, THAT was what hit Becky's libido like a freight train. She felt a surge of heat between her legs and lifted her hips in response.

"Jesus Mary Joseph, " she whimpered. "Why aren't we naked?"

Finn appeared to agree, and the next thirty seconds saw a virtual tornado of clothes raining down on the sun-warmed stone as each tried to be the first one without a stitch on. Finn had an unfair advantage since he'd already ditched his shirt, but that handicap quickly evaporated when Becky shrugged out of her bra and stretched catlike in the sun, enjoying the breeze across her bare skin.

She quirked a smile when she noticed him staring, and leaned back on her palms, thrusting her breasts a little higher in the air than they really needed to be, but the answering twitch in his red briefs made it worth it. "Didn't yer ma teach ya it's impolite ta stare? " she teased.

His answering grin made it easy to believe he really WAS a demon. "I 'd get dispensation ta stare at somet'in this temptin', acushla."

The Irish endearment made Becky shiver. Laying back, she took the opportunity to hook her thumbs into her panties and slide them down her legs. It was hard to breathe as she stretched out fully on the warm, sun-dappled stone, naked as the day she was born and feeling invincible.

Her eyes dropped to his briefs again, his last bit of clothing , before moving back up to his face. "I guess I win this time," she purred.

Finn released a breathless chuckle. "I've never been so happy ta lose," he admitted, his eyes raking over her body. "I don' know where ta look. I's an embarrassment o' riches, Becky lass."

"Don't they have naked ladies in Bray? " She rolled into a sitting position, gazing up at him. The blue sky above matched his eyes. Her fingers teased the waist of his briefs.

His stomach tensed and he moaned, resting his hand on her hair. "Ah've never seen a naked pixie before."

She leaned forward and nipped at his belly with sharp white teeth. "An' ah've never tasted a demon's seed," she purred, and received a gratifying moan in response despite how ungodly corny it sounded.

She dragged down his underwear, allowing his cock to spring free. The heat brushed her cheek and she shivered. Judging by how rigid and ready for action he already was, she was willing to bet he'd been fighting off the same raw hunger as she'd been doing since Adrian left her high and dry six months ago. Probably for about as long, too.

Before she could take him in her mouth, Finn settled down on the stone beside her, propped on one elbow, his free hand curled over her knee. Becky could feel the tension vibrating from his every ligament and sinew. "I don't usually do this, y'know." His voice was rough.

Becky turned to better face him, resting a hand on his stomach and feeling the answering pull of muscle as his body fought back the urge to pounce.

"Wassat?" She wondered, stroking his abdomen with delicate fingers. " Sex in the wilderness with a complete stranger?"

"Aye, tha's about the crux of it."

The stone was uncomfortably hard beneath her knees as she moved to all fours. "Ah, but we're not complete strangers, now are we?" She mused, bending her head to press a kiss to his stomach, just below his navel. " I told ya m'name and ya told me yers. Tha's magic, so the old folks say. "

The first flick of her tongue over the head of his cock was enough to send Finn into a string of unintelligible Gaelic. "Fuck, acushla," he moaned as her tongue teased his tip, letting the salty taste of his pre-cum spread thru her mouth. His hand pressed into her hair, holding her steady.

When she swallowed his tip Finn let out a choked cry, which soon turned into a strangled moan as she started to move her mouth up and down along his full shaft. Saints alive, she'd MISSED this; missed the desperate, greedy noises a man would make when she got him in her mouth. She knew she was good at this; enough past lovers had told her so that she believed them. As she listened to Finn praise her name she was certain she'd be able to add him to that list.

Pleasure exploded down her spine as she felt one long, lean finger slip into her body, easy and smooth. "Ah, yes...!" She gasped, throwing back her head and pressing back against Finn's hand. Her sheath rippled eagerly, pulling him deeper, desperately wanting more. " Fuck, please... "

"Yer so ready, aren't ya? Finn breathed. "Fuck, lass, I can smell ya. How long's it been since ya had someone inside this glorious pussy?" A second finger snaked in alongside the first, scissoring apart and sending searing bolts of pleasure straight to her womb.

"Too fookin' long," she moaned, rocking against his hand. Her mouth dropped back to his dick, taking him as deep as she could, until he tickled the back of her throat.

"YES, fuck..! " His hips jerked up, nearly choking her. He sat up, grabbing for her hip with his free hand, dragging her towards him across the stone.

She pulled her mouth off of him with a pop as she gazed back over her shoulder and met his eyes. "Do it," she moaned, arching her back, forcing his fingers even deeper into her body. "Now, Finn, do it now, fuck, I need..."

"I'm goin' ta fuck ya, Becky," he promised, shifting to his knees and dragging his fingers out of her body. She let out a disappointed whimper as they left her entirely, watching as he touched his wet fingers to his lips to taste her. "Ah, shite, I'll take this sweet, sweet pussy o' yours and ruin ya fer anyone else."

Becky pressed her face into the stone, trying to get her ass as high into the air as possible without actually levitating off the ground. "Stop talking and just do-AHH!"

He slammed into her in a single hard stroke, tip to root. Fireworks exploded behind Becky's eyes, leaving her blinded and deaf. Every sense was focused on the molten heat between her legs.

"Y...Yes...! YES!" she gabbled, her hands clutching at the smooth stone as he started to thrust; short, sharp stabs that barely seemed to move him at all, yet each one feeling deeper than the last. His fingers gripped her hips with bruising force, holding her steady against the onslaught.

She tried to part her legs farther, to press back even harder, wanting every ever-loving inch of his cock buried inside her. His balls slapped against her clit with each thrust and it was fucking HEAVEN.

The pressure as he stretched her open made her eyes roll back. Admittedly her senses were skewed from her extended involuntary sexual drought, but she had the feeling she was being fucked by a baseball bat. 'Better than what's his name,' she mused internally. 'So much better than what's his name. Pencil Dick.'

The mental image of Finn and Adrian standing side by side, with the latter trying to impress Finn with his dick - literally a pencil - while Finn stroked his literal Louisville Slugger in bemusement made Becky burst out laughing.

It wasn't so funny when Finn stopped moving abruptly. "Wha's so funny then?' he panted.

Becky tossed her hair out of the way as she looked back over her shoulder. "Ya weren't kiddin' when ya said ya were gonna ruin me, were ya?"

His lust-drugged expression morphed into a devilish smile. "Tha's right." He brought his hand down in a light spank on her buttocks, making her squeak. 'Regrets?"

"Not a goddamn one," she breathed.

With what she felt was superhuman strength, she forced herself forward off his dick, ignoring his protests and her body's own unwillingness to let go. "I want to watch," she moaned, rolling onto her tailbone and watching him through a lock of hair that had fallen across her eye. "I want to see your face."

She didn't wait for him to respond, launching herself at him and locking her mouth over his as her legs swung around his waist. He almost fell backward on the stone, but he recovered quickly enough and wound his arms around her waist, one hand sliding up into her hair, the other moving down to squeeze her ass. HIs cock was trapped between them, a hot brand against Becky's belly.

"Let me in," he panted against her mouth.

It took a little maneuvering - she'd have to thank Charlotte for talking her into that yoga class; the flexibility was awesome - but eventually she had herself up on her knees, looking down into his face as he rested his chin between her breasts. The moment felt almost serene after the frenetic passion of a minute earlier, and Becky found herself stroking Finn's hair as she gazed down into his eyes.

"Where'd ya come from?" she wondered quietly, massaging the back of his neck. "I don' mean Bray. I mean..."

"I know what ya mean," he murmured. His broad hand rubbed up and down the length of her back. "s'Magic, isn't it?"

She smiled, and laughed as his dopey grin widened. "What're ya grinnin' at, Cheshire Cat?"

"I've got a sexy naked pixie in my lap who's about ta give me the greatest sex o' m'life. Why the hell WOULDN'T I be smilin'?"

Warmth spread up from her belly as she dipped her head to kiss him softly. "Greatest of yer life?" she murmured. "Tha's a tall order."

"Lemme be the judge." He nipped at her lips. "Let me in, Becky lass."

She nodded and kissed him again, sinking down slowly and winding her arms around his shoulders as he entered her. A guttural moan passed her lips as she started to rock in his lap.

"Yes... acushla, tha's right. Jus' like that..." Finn breathed into her hair, hugging her close with one arm as the other looped under her ass to help her move. "So good... yer so good..."

Her breasts rubbed over his chest, the friction turning her nipples hard and sensitive. "Deeper," she gasped. "Ah, Finn... Feels so good..."

"M'not gonna last long," he admitted, pressing sloppy, open-mouth kisses across her shoulder. "M'sorry. Ah, Christ, Becky... So fookin' close already...:

Becky shook her head, pulling back enough to take his face between her hands. "Don't apologize," she whispered. "I want to make ya cum so hard, Finn. I want ta do that to ya."

His hand roamed down between their bodies to find her clit, teasing it gently, and Becky arched her back with a moan.

"You first," Finn rasped.

It had been so long. So FUCKING long. Toys and her own fingers only did so much; nothing beat the feel of someone else's touch spreading her open and stroking her to completion. She could feel his cock inside her, full and solid, stretching her so tight and going so, so deep.

"Lemme feel ya let go, acushla." Finn's voice washed over her, and she forced her eyes open to find him watching her. "Take me with ya."

She broke. A keening cry ripped from her throat as she came, clawing at his shoulders and squeezing so hard around his cock she was afraid she'd push him out.

"Ah, Christ...!" Finn choked, hips thrusting up. "Yes, YES... Ah fuck, all of it... take all of it for me..."

Becky felt the heat as he let go inside her, filling her up in thick, hot pulses. She realized then that she hadn't asked him to use a condom, or even to pull out. Normally she'd be pissed and would've clocked him hard across the ear for taking advantage of the situation. But this was... different. This was... okay. And the expression on Finn's face as he emptied himself into her womb wiped away any lingering misgivings.

"All mine," she moaned, stroking the nape of his neck. "Give it all to me, acushla. Tha's right. Mmm, so good... So full..."

They clung to each other for five solid minutes, shaking a little, the sun kissing Becky's shoulders. Her racing pulse slowed as time passed, and soon she felt his hand stroking her hair.

"Best o' m'life," he whispered playfully near her ear, and Becky laughed out loud.

* * *

"Finn! Ya right bastard, where've ya been? I thought ya got yerself eaten by a bear!"

Becky grinned up at Finn as the pair of them swaggered into camp an hour later, his arm draped across her shoulders. "Friend o' yers?" she asked, nodding toward the enormous bear of a man storming towards them across the camp.

Finn groaned. "Sheamus. My great oaf of a friend, yeah."

"I was 'bout ready to send out a search party, ya jiminy cricket rat bastard!" The huge man came to a stop in front of the pair, arms crossed and eyes flinty under shaggy auburn brows.

"I'm not a total twat, ya ginger fink," Finn protested, hugging Becky a little closer to his side. "I was busy. This is Becky, by the way. Quit bein' a rude asshole and say hello."

Sheamus glanced down at Becky for the first time and she gave him a bright smile. "Nice ta meet ya," she said, giving him a little salute.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Ya mean ta tell me we're not here twenty minutes and this lout's already found himself a pretty Irish lass just wandering in the woods?'

"'S'right, yeah," Finn beamed. "Luck o' the Irish, Sheamus."

"Shut up." Sheamus reached for Becky's hand. "I'm sorry if this fella's been botherin' ya, Becky lass."

She shook his hand cheerfully. "Not at all."

Finn laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Becks an' I are goin' ta find some food. We're famished."

"Really worked up an appetite, exploring and such," Becky agreed as Finn guided her around the mountain of a man who blocked their path.

"Y'think he noticed I'm missing m'shirt?" Finn whispered by her ear as they walked away.

She giggled and rested her hand on his bare stomach as her head rested on his jacket shoulder. "Dunno."

"DON'T THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE YER HALF NAKED, FINN, YA LOUT!" Sheamus hollered after them

Becky and Finn burst out laughing, and Finn dropped his arm from her shoulders to take her hand. "Guess he did," he laughed.

Becky grinned. "Ah, but do y'think he noticed I'm wearin' it?" she asked, eyes twinkling. Giving his hand a tug, she started to jog toward the cafeteria.

"Here, what're ya in such a hurry fer?"

"I've gotta refuel fer round two," she said, and let go of his hand to start running.

"Oi! Wait for me!"

Becky laughed. "Catch me!"

And they ran.

 **THE END**


End file.
